


The Untouchable

by YesMissAlice



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Fame, Multi, raindom, rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesMissAlice/pseuds/YesMissAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherwood is all Logan has ever known. The town is all small people with small dreams and Logan is starting to feel like he isn't about that life anymore. Cambridge is the heart of everything for Lorraine. She lives and breathes the city and feels that anything that ISN'T hustling and bustling is a sad excuse for anything. This is what happens when Suburbia meets the Inner City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Untouchable *1*

Sherwood, Minnesota. Population: 9,904. 

Sherwood is a small place. Not very big, not very many people, compared to St. Paul. Nothing really happens in Sherwood. People go about their business and very rarely is there crime where the police have to be called. It's a nice little town for nice little people.   
People like Logan Mitchell. 

Logan Mitchell is a sweet kid. He goes about his business and is the brilliant person he is. He can calculate anything and everything with no qualms about it. He's quiet, really quiet. Even with his hoard of rambunctious friends, he's silent. He doesn't make jokes very often, but he has no problem laughing at his friends. His mother thinks he's adorable, and he is, so Logan really has nothing to complain about as far as living in Sherwood goes. 

•••••

Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan. Best friends, best brothers since the first day of Pee-Wee hockey in '98. They were four years old, all bright eyes and big smiles sharing one common goal: rush that net big time. Logan found a group of guys that brought out the best in him, even if he doesn't contribute much. The bond between them is unmistakeable, and that's why everyone in Sherwood loves them, no matter how rowdy and dangerous they are. 

They flounce through school together. Through the suspensions for Carlos, choir practices for James, pranks with Kendall, and study sessions with Logan. They make each other extremely happy, and they think nothing can really break them. 

Then, during one of many rounds of Bio Hazard: Battle Blast, police chief Sampson comes to James' door and delivers the news. There was a shoot-out right outside of town. Both Kendall and Carlos's fathers were there, trying to break up the violence. They were found dead in the snow right next to the Sherwood welcome sign.   
Everything took a downward spiral after that night. James's parents divorced and his dad never called back. Logan's mother took up smoking again, much to his protest. Carlos's mom was in-and-out of mental institutions, in-and-out of antidepressant hazes. All the boys had were each other. And for a while, that was quite enough.

•••••

"First day of high school, gentlemen." Kendall announced as the four of them stepped up to Sherwood High. They simultaneously sighed, looking at each other for a moment before facing the menacing brick building. 

"We'll be okay, guys. High school will not be that bad." Logan tried to console, and Kendall, Carlos, and James gave him an annoyed look.

"Easy for you to say. You're smart." Carlos mumbled, adjusting his helmet and looking up. His dad always said he could do anything. 

"It won't be that bad. Maybe things will be different this year." Logan offered, shrugging uselessly. James stood silent as he combed his hair, long limbs and pink lips standing stoically. 

"This'll be the year I become famous, guys. I had my popstar dream again last night and I sung this awesome Smokey Robinson song..."

"Nobody cares, James. Let's just go inside; mom said if we're late, we're taking turns shoveling Mrs. Magicowski's driveway all winter." Kendall concluded in his leadership tone, and no one dared to argue. No one ever argued with Kendall. 

The four of them venture inside, not really sure what to expect because high school is a very different adventure than hockey. But Kendall keeps reassuring them, and even little Logan keeps believing him because hey. These are his boys. They haven't mislead him... Lately. And they've been through everything together. They have nothing to worry about. Absolutely nothing. 

•••••

Fourteen year-old boys. 

Raucous. Rambunctious. Rowdy. Horny. 

It's just a known fact: When you turn fourteen suddenly your dick becomes aware of its purpose and wants to touch anything and everything that breathes. However, girls are pretty hard to come by in Sherwood because as expected, James had hooked up with almost every single one. No one knows how he does this, but he does. They just flock to him and his stupid hair and stupid brown eyes. For Logan, it's actually quite irritating, not being the pretty one. But, hey. High school is a magical place, right? Those four years are destined to be the best of your life, and damned if Kendall wasn't going to make that happen. 

"Guys, announcement." Kendall spoke, dropping his things and his lunch tray on the table. The rest look up at him with disgruntled expressions and full mouths. "You remember Cassanda Vaughn, right? Really tall girl from like fifth grade?" 

"The one with the huge jugs?" James asked, and he was being completely serious. Kendall dismisses him but agrees anyways. 

"Yeah. That one. She's having a party tomorrow and-" 

 

"Why didn't she tell me? I'm like her closest friend!" James exclaimed and he actually feigned hurt. 

"Uh, no you're not, dude. You had sex with her once last year then you asked her if her boobs were fake." Carlos responded, shrugging and fixating on his corn dog. Logan shook his head and sighed. 

"Okay, whatever. Is there a point to this, Kindle?" He said exasperatedly, closing his textbook. Kendall grinned wide in triumph. 

"We're going. All of us. Even you, Logan." 

Logan's face drained of color. No. Logan Mitchell does not do parties. He never has, and he never will. Everyone knows how he is; quiet as hell and very studious. He's not James or Carlos who are easily people-people. Why would Kendall think this is a good idea at all? AT ALL? 

"C'mon man, this'll be fun. It's just what you need; a good ol' fashioned party. There's gotta be a party boy in there somewhere, right?" James declares, clapping a hand on Logan's shoulder and roughing him up a bit. Carlos and Kendall laughed and nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, and maybe you'll get laid." Carlos suggested, and that's when the real ridicule and laughter began. Think about it. Logan Mitchell? Actually boneing a girl? This Logan? Are you kidding? 

"Yeah, laugh it up; it's so funny. But while you guys are bedridden with HIV, I'll be chillin' as the president's physician or something. So fuck all of you, thanks." Logan spat, the venom dripping off of his voice. The guys keptlaughing as he walked out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. "I can go to a fucking party," Logan said to himself as he headed off to his locker, "Yeah. Shouldn't be a problem." 

•••••

"Hey guys!" Logan heard right after school, and then he heard the tell-tale sound of Jenny's falling into a trash barrel. 

"Dammit, Jenny. Watch it!" Another female said, and Logan knew that was Kavya, Jenny's best friend. 

"Hey, guys." Kavya says, falling in stride with the group. Jenny giggled as she tripped over her feet again and caught up. 

"Did you hear? About the thing?" 

"What thing?" The guys said simultaneously. Jenny and Kavya looked at them dumbfounded and confused. 

"The party! Cassandra Vaughn's party! Only to be the biggest party of the winter!" Jenny exclaimed. The boys nodded. 

"Yeah, we're going." Kendall announces, eerily proud of himself. Kavya's mouth dropped in surprise; no one just goes to Cassandra Vaughn's parties. 

"Going? You're all going to her party? Jesus Christ, how the hell do you know Cassandra Vaughn?" Kavya asked breathlessly. 

"We fucked." James said matter-of-factly. Kendall elbowed him in the ribs, dismissing his comment again. They always do that with James. 

"And she is in my home room and asked me if I wanted to bring the guys. I wasn't gonna say no." He said, and he looked mighty proud of himself. Kavya blinked in surprise. 

"See, we've known Cassandra since Pre-K and she didn't invite us... O-M-G you have to take us. Please guys? Pretty please?" Jenny begged, and as much as Kavya didn't want to, she did too. 

"Sure, why not? Her house is fucking huge. There's a freaking swirly-slide in her bedroom." James said, and Carlos's eyes almost poured over with mischief and curiosity. 

"A swirly? SHE HAS A SWIRLY-SLIDE IN HER HOUSE? WE HAVE TO GO!" Carlos yelled, slapping his helmet on his head. Logan kept quiet the entire time; parties are just not something he does, goddamn it. James smiled wickedly as he grabbed Logan's shoulder. 

"Did I mention that Logan's gonna bone Cassandra? Right there in that very slide?" He said, and Logan scowled. Carlos's face turned into one of disgust and the girls laughed. 

"Is he really? I didn't know there was a suave Casanova inside that nerdy exterior." Kavya laughed, covering her mouth at the thought of Logan trying to flirt with Cassandra. Logan frowned again. 

"Would all of you just shut up? You're lucky I'm even going to this stupid party. Unlike the rest of you, I don't need sex to keep me alive." 

"Yes you do, bro. You're the one with the beyond-massive porn collection on that hard drive you hide under your mattress. You are just as thirsty as the rest of us." Kendall said. And maybe he was right. Logan wasn't really all that self-righteous and nerdy but really just a teenage boy with raging hormones and a very persistent dick. That's all. 

"Can we just talk about anything else?" Logan asked, his face flushing to the most dangerous kind of red. 

"We can talk about how my popstar dream had me singing next to Madonna! Can you imagine how-" 

"JAMES." Everyone exclaimed. They all care, of course, because this is Sherwood, and Sherwood is a place where everyone cares about everyone and everybody has each other's backs. 

Logan's pretty much done with it.


	2. The Untouchables *2*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we meet Lo and Roshon: two best friends hailing from downtown Cambridge, MA.

Cambridge, Massachusetts. Population: 105,280  
Cambridge was really just another part of Boston. It was positively humongous all the way around, and with Harvard in the dead center and the rest of the city surrounding, it was perfect for adventuring, and that's all Lorraine did. Adventure.  
Lorraine went by Rains to most people, and by Lorraine Eugene Roth when she upset her parents. She had a brilliant mind, maybe not in the smart way, but in the curious way. The doctors said the filter in her brain that differentiated reality and fantasy was irreparable, so her family tried to make the best of the little girl they had. All Rains knew was that she had to take medicine because her brain didn't work like other kid's. She paid no mind to it, however. Nothing stopped Lorraine,absolutely nothing. In every crevice of her body was the city and the sound, her mind living in the spaces between the suburbs and downtown. She talked a mile a minute and walked like that too, and nothing seemed to phase her, even on her dark days.  
Roshon had been her friend since she was four years old, since way back in '98 when he threw a baseball at her head and called her a 'wussy' for crying about it. They were more than best friends; they were connected. Her parents became his, and his parents became hers. They have been through their fair share of city adventures. Then, at the peak of fourth grade, Seth moved to town, and the three of them became the most inseparable human beings in the state of Massachusetts.  
•••••  
Fifth grade came around, and sure, Lorraine was pretty round at the edges, and Seth's mom and brother kept leaving at weird times, and Roshon went through an insane growth spurt, but are those concrete reasons to ridicule?  
According to the splendid kids at Maynard Public Elementary School, they were.  
Rains and Seth and Roshon pushed through elementary, healing each others wounds and sending loving words whenever possible. And when middle school started, they had the audacity to think that things would change. The teasing never stopped. The slurred words and horrible notes wouldn't cease. The school's Zero-Tolerance policy had nothing on this mess.  
Then Roshon joined the football team, and kids were way nicer to him. He started sitting with them at lunch and left Rains and Seth alone to kiss each others wounds.  
It just got progressively worse and worse, and all the taunting and teasing and pushing and shoving and punching took a toll on little Rains. Not even her razor blade and Seth's loving words and kisses could console her. Her mind was on rampage, and her doctors gave her two more medicines: one for depression, and one for anxiety. Kids could be so damn mean, sometimes.  
Rains lost Seth in her medicinal state. He stopped all communication with everyone by the beginning of ninth grade. His brother never came back from prison, and his mom wouldn't stop pedaling crack on the street corners, and his stepdad wouldn't stop beating him.  
Losing Seth was the hardest thing Lorraine had ever had to do.  
•••••  
"Moving? That's a fucking joke." Lorraine said as she took a seat. Roshon shrugged and rolled his eyes as he carried his and her backpack over to his closet.  
"I don't even know, man. My 'rents we like, 'Sherfuck, Minnewhowho' or something. Papa's getting moved to St. Paul and Sherwood has the lowest cost of living in the area." Roshon concluded, sprawling across his bed beside his best friend. Rains pouted exaggeratedly and looked and him.  
"You're not moving anywhere. You are staying here in Cambrige where the adventures are. You know I won't make it anywhere without you here." Rains said, her breathing quickening in pace. Not even gonna happen. If Roshon moved, Lorraine would have to go too.  
Lorraine would have to go to...  
"Idea, my sweet. I have a glorious idea," she began, jumping off the bed and hoisting herself onto Roshon's bureau, "Take this down, Roshon Alexander, because this is the key to both of our happinesses."  
"Not a word." Roshon chirped, and Rains effectively kicked his textbooks off of his dresser.  
"As Her Royal Excellency was saying, your parents want to separate us? Fine. No big. But they know. They know how bad I'll get if you leave me here." Rains said, flipping right off of the bureau and shoving her hands on Roshon's shoulders. His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he pushed her off of him.  
"Forget about it. My mother would rather die than take you away from your parents." He said, strolling over to his radio and going through his CDs. Rains shook her head and walked behind him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck and refusing to let up.  
"C'mon, Ro. It'll be fun. A little town adventure. And if it doesn't work, we can come back to Cambridge and it'll be like nothing even changed, right?" Rains said, turning Roshon and forcing him to look at her. She had mystifying eyes, ones that could manipulate anyone, and of course she knew that. Although he wasn't particularly pleased with the idea, this was his best friend since Forever. He didn't want to imagine finishing the rest of his three years in high school Lorraine and Seth-less. "Seth would let me do it."  
"Well, he was in love with you." Roshon countered, turning back and grabbing the first CD he could see. "We'll see what Mum and Papa say when they get back; you staying over for dinner?"  
Lorraine smiled big and fell back onto the bed, "try the night. I can't go back home. Huge thing happened with my Makers. Not a very good time." She said, kicking her legs up and down. "Are we rehearsing now?"  
"Dude, obviously. That audition is in two weeks and we have to have all these moves down pact by then." Roshon ordered. Rains scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
"We live, eat, and breathe dancing, my friend. This shouldn't be a problem." Rains countered tiredly, stretching. Roshon dismissed her and yanked her by her legs, forcing her to stand.  
•••••  
"Are you insane, Lorraine?" Mrs. Alexander gasped at the dinner table, her eyes blown wide with surprise. Rains shook her head in slight annoyance and smiled sarcastically.  
"I think we all know the answer to that one, Mum. C'mon! Mommy and Daddy aren't even talking, right now. I'm sure taking their 'problem child' out of the equation will ease the stress on their relationship, ya know?" She bargained, her wide eyes pleading. There was no way she could let this plan fail. Roshon was her absolute best everything. She wasn't about to let him walk out of her life, like Seth did. Mr. Alexander stifled a laugh and shrugged.  
"I really don't see the problem, Gabrielle. She's like our kid, anyways. And I know Ken and Linda wouldn't mind not having to go to CVS every week to pick up medication."  
"Thank you, Papa. You see? It's not even a big deal. And who knows, maybe we'll hate Minnesota and come back to Cambridge..." Lorraine hinted, taking another bite of her food. Roshon looked up and they smiled at each other across the table, knowing that they had won. Mrs. Alexander shook her head in disbelief then pointed her fork at her son.  
"What do you think about this, Ro?" She asked, and Rains shot him an intense glare. If he didn't answer properly, the whole thing was off.  
"Mum, Lorraine is my girl. I don't wanna have to picture any day without her." Roshon said, and Rains smiled triumphantly.  
"Voila, mum. The people of this dining room have spoken. All you have to do is tell mommy and daddy when I'm leaving and we'll be set." She said sweetly, basking in the glory that was her mind. Mrs. Alexander sighed and looked around the room in defeat.  
"Fine, fine. We'll see what Ken and Linda say."  
•••••  
"I can't believe they said yes." Roshon breathed, his breath coming out in an icy fog. Wintertime in Massachusetts was like no other time in the world. Sure, the snow was a little too much and people seemed a little grouchier when it was twenty-one degrees out, but to Lorraine, it was paradise. The snow was a Wonderland and the cold wasn't so biting. She smiled at his comment as she walked closer to his side, bumping elbows.  
"We're not ditching each other. Best friends don't just up and leave." She whispered, her tone as cold as the air around them. Roshon scoffed sarcastically.  
"Seth had no problem-"  
"We don't talk about it. Never." Rains said, rushing ahead toward a street lamp on the corner of the street. Roshon caught up, his chest heaving. Rains looked up at the street lamp and sighed.  
"I didn't mean it that way." Roshon apologized, his arm reaching around and grabbing Lorraine by the shoulder. She pouted and shrugged.  
"Yes you did, and that's okay."  
"I have something that'll cheer you up, though!" Roshon exclaimed, reaching deep into his pocket and looking around. He pulled out the small Ziploc bag brimming with the green drug inside. Lorraine's eyes widened as she looked over his shoulder.  
"Where the hell did you get that? I thought Dylan's parents found out about his weed plant thing." She gasped, eyes twinkling with mischief and amusement. Roshon shrugged and took out two scrolls of paper.  
"I got this from Johnny. Gave it to me down on 35th." He said, successfully rolling her cigarette and starting in his own. Lorraine laughed and took the liberty of reaching into his pocket and taking out the lighter. Roshon grinned and looked at his best friend.  
"To... New beginnings and small towns with small people." He toasted, taking the initial puff of the joint. Rains giggled and took hers.  
"To always being City Kids, no matter what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, those two are something, aren't they?? If you like the story, drop me a message and tell me how I can improve! Thanks:)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, one night I had this ridiculous Kogan dream and they were at a party and I was there and after Kendall and Logan did their thing, we were all hanging out: James, Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and I, among other people. I also just finished reading The Perks of Being a Wallflower for the third time, and I love that book, so I thought I might do another similar Teen thing. I don't know how good it has turned out, there are a lot of things missing from this, but I think it has potential. So basically, this will pretty much be centred around Logan and the O/C, but there a a lot of different relationships going on throughout the story. That's all for these notes, anyway.


End file.
